


Seiko and Ruruka fight

by Cirnolover9



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crack, I'm Bad At Titles, Izayoi is just chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirnolover9/pseuds/Cirnolover9
Summary: Ruruka and Seiko fight after an incident happens
Comments: 6





	Seiko and Ruruka fight

One day Seiko was in her lab working on a cure for the common cold. She is currently building a full on house of cards without any glue as she is waiting for the medical ingredients to help her research to be delivered. She was about to put the final two cards on the house when she hears the door knocking. Seiko looked towards the door and said " I'm kinda busy. Unless you're the FexEd delivery person,can you come back later?" A voice quite familiar to Seiko called from the door, "But it's very important." Said the voice. Seiko was very worried, and called out "Well I locked the door so you can't come in" Then coming from the door was alot of banging sounds as the Door got kicked open like a badass, knocking over the house of cards. The person behind the door who just kicked it open was………..Ruruka Ando and her boyfriend Sonosuke Izayoi here to fix the door.

Seiko was obviously mad at Ruruka for her action , as she grabbed her mask open with one hand and threw a Flush at her with the other. "GOSH DARNIT RURUKA, YOU KNOCKED DOWN MY HOUSE OF CARDS!" Seiko Angrily yelled. Izayoi gets out a Tonfa and moves Ruruka aside in order to teach Seiko a lesson. Seiko panicked and was looking for something to defend herself with. The closest thing at hand being a bottle called "Meds with a dehydrating side effect" which she grabbed and threw the medicine at Izayoi, he swallows it and just stands in place until he ran away yelling "I need a Soda right now, I'm feeling quite thirsty." He also took Ruruka's wallet with him. Ruruka was clearly angry and walked up to Seiko and just said the words, "Playground, After school, be there." This made Seiko sweat in stress as now she had to most likely fight Ruruka. "Okay…then" Seiko whimpered. Ruruka left as Seiko begins a training montage in her lab to prepare for the fight.

Later that day at the playground which was near hope's peak for some reason, Seiko walked over to see Ruruka on the swings and Izayoi was drinking a few Dr. Hoppers on a bench. Seiko took a deep breathe and walked up to her. When Ruruka saw her she jumped off the swing, did a flip and landed perfectly….on her ass. After getting up and brushing the dust off she charged toward Seiko. She stopped in front of her and asked "You ready to fight?" Seiko quietly nodded as she took out all the valuable and fragile things from her pocket with Ruruka doing the same shortly after. They then started off with really gosh darn awful insults. "You dress like you're prepared for both summer and winter." "Well you look like a smelly head." "Atleast I can come up with decent insults." "At least I don't main Dr. Mario." They went at this for like a good while until Ruruka went "Ok Enough insults, let's fight." Then they started fighting.

Ruruka started by slapping Seiko'a face and Seiko responded by flicking Ruruka in the nose. Ruruka then grabbed Seiko, picked her up and Yeeted her into the top of the playground equipment. Seiko got up and saw Ruruka getting towards her, when she did Seiko grabs Ruruka, put her into a Full Nelson then suplex her into the tube slide. She went down the slide in order to get a double kick on her. Ruruka heard this and got up and...got hit, knocking her ass on the ground. When Ruruka got up, she realizes the two of them had booboos on their legs, so she said "Hey we got injured, should we go do something about it?" "Yeah." Seiko replied so they stopped fighting and went to the hospital area and got bandages. But sadly their fight was caught on camera so they did get detention for 3 days.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I try more of these fics?


End file.
